


Everything I've Wanted

by sunnyskipper



Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Takes place during exile arc, Tommy and Techno are still pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyskipper/pseuds/sunnyskipper
Summary: "T-Techno... What's going on?""I... I don't know, Tommy, but I think that's your name written on the tombstone."When visiting L'manberg to further develop and strengthen the hound army, Tommy and Techno accidentally stumble across a funeral in session. And it's one they'd rather miss.
Series: DREAMSMP ONE-SHOTS / SHORT STORIES [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Everything I've Wanted

It's been a while since Tommy escaped from exile, Logstedshire had been blown up by Dream and all that now remains is a large crater. Tommy still has nightmares about it sometimes, and on those nights he chooses not to sleep. Sometimes, he spends the rest of the night with Techno doing whatever. He never thought he'd be in this situation, living with Techno and considering him a friend, let alone an acquaintance. They're enemies, or, used to be, but before that they were comrades in war. 

He considered Dream his friend once, too, that's what he told him and he believed it. But friends don't explode your stuff and leave you with nothing, and destroy the only home you have. Techno on the other hand, after he found him living under his house like a raccoon, he allowed him to stay. He gave him a new hime, and even some clothes, his old Antarctic Empire uniform in surprisingly good condition; it even had a cape. He would let him keep a majority of the items he'd stolen, and treated him uncharacteristically nice.

"Are you ready?" Techno asked, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. 

"Uh-huh, one sec," he said, grabbing a few more invisibility potions. They were about to leave for L'manberg, they'd been visiting it a lot recently, to develop Techno's plans and the "hound army", a large group of dogs hidden behind a wall in L'manberg's bee sanctuary. What were they for? Well, Techno said he'd help him retrieve his discs, and after all the time they've spent together, he has no reason to go back on it now. Though they had to stay undercover using invisibility potions, just being back at L'manberg even if only for a short amount of time made his heart swell. He couldn't interact with anybody, but L'manberg had improved since his exile, which had to be a mere coincedence. 

He couldn't wait until he's allowed to return, and they'll welcome him back with open arms. He's done his time and faced the harsh consequences of his actions, they had to have forgiven him. Especially Tubbo, and even though Techno has reminded him again and again how he's the one who exiled him, it happened under peer pressure. Surely, Tubbo has realized his mistake by now, and misses him just as much. 

"Alright, I'm ready!"

The journey there was filled with the complete opposite of silence, Tommy wouldn't stop rambling on about whatever first came to mind, causing him to often leave sentences unfinished. Techno long became used to it, sometimes he had something interesting or useful to say, sometimes. The rest of the time it's utter nonsense he tends to ignore. 

Tommy continued to ramble on about nothing interesting as they passed through the nether, and lost his balance, he almost dived straight into the lava below if Techno hadn't thought fast and grabbed him and dropped him back onto the narrow path with a heavy sigh. "Look where you're going next time, I don't need you losing all my stuff!" He lightly scolded. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and casually returned to his conversation, but Techno noticed him glancing down at the lava. It distracted him so much he lost his train of thought, almost hypnotized by it. 

Techno still hadn't straight up asked Tommy about his experience in exile. But there were a few warning signs that gave it away, such as how he referred to Dream as a friend, even though he clearly wanted him dead. He reluctantly started to change his view of him, but still couldn't be sure whether to consider him a friend, or enemy, but he was no friend. He almost had a panic attack twice; once when thet returned to Logstedshire, or what's left of it, and secondly when they were in the sewers of L'manberg and Tommy came across a room unfamiliar to Techno, and it terrified him; he immediately ran away, calling out to Dream for help.

Not to mention his poor condition, he looked bad the last time he visited him in exile, but he didn't look _that_ bad. When he discovered him living under his house, his hair had darkened from all the dust, dirt and other things and grew out. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was sickly pale, and with his torn clothes he didn't even realize he almost freezed to death. 

Things really dawned on him when Tommy tried on his own Antarctic Empire uniform, and it was a little baggy on him, and needed to be adjusted just a little. He'd grown exhausted, and weak, a shell of his former self. Techno pretended not to bat an eye, whilst helping him to his feet. Even now, he was still recovering, but he'd visibly gotten a lot better, both physically and mentally. 

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked, munching on another gapple. He had a bad habit of eating them at the wrong times, when he has plenty of other food.

"Tommy, what did I tell you about eating all my gapples?! I literally gave you carrots!" Techno scolded, but he did have a point. They'd arrived at L'manberg, but it appeared to be a complete ghost town. They couldn't find anyone. He could only think of one reasonable explanation; they were all gathered somewhere, but he hadn't overheard any discussions about a meeting or such. They can either breed the hounds and get out of here, not wasting any time, or investigate. 

It didn't take long for Techno to make his decision, changing his course, from the corner of his eye Tommy noticed him heading in a completely different direction, only able to see his boots. "Techno? Where are you going?" He asked, quickly running after him. 

"To find everyone, they must be having a meeting of some kind, could be important," he explained, keeping an eye out. As of right now, they still couldn't find a single person. Tommy silently trailed behind him, looking anywhere else but directly ahead, he ended up crashing into Techno when he came to an abrupt halt. 

"Hey, why'd you─" before he could finish, Techno shushed him and he reluctantly shut his mouth with a roll of his eyes. He'd followed him up on top of a house, overlooking the area they publicly executed Techno, or, tried to. Everyone gathered there, and quite literally everyone. Tubbo stood at the front, about to give a speech.

This had to be important, and worth sticking around for. Techno noticed something beside Tubbo, but he couldn't get a good look at it, so he left Tommy's side and jumped to the next roof, but he was still on the wrong side. He glanced back at Tommy, or where he assumed he was, since he couldn't actually see him, and tried moving a little closer. Checking he was still invisible, he got as close as he could while still keeping a distance, standing on the roof of a house he had to angle himself right in order to see what was besides Tubbo.

"Techno, hey, what do you think is going on?" Tommy whispered, nudging Techno, only to notice he was no longer by his side. "Techno...?" He couldn't see him, and depending on how far away he is, he can't hear him, either. He needed to find the floating particles, but they're not exactly easy to point out, either. He opened his mouth to quietly call out to him, but he got interrupted. 

Tubbo took in a deep breath, and begun his speech. "You all know the reason why we are all gathered here today, to... to commemorate the loss of a loved one."

Time stopped. Everything ceased, and Tommy's mind went utterly blank, his heart had stopped beating. He blinked, asking himself if he'd heard Tubbo correctly, there's no way he did. Averting his gaze for a second, he noticed the particles and hurried over to Techno's side, but almost slipped up twice and would've fallen off the roof if he hadn't caught himself. His mind began racing as he jumped to the next roof, and the next, and reached Techno. 

Who, though he couldn't see his expression, had to be just as shocked. If he'd heard correctly, that is, but hopefully not. He tried to make out anyone missing from the crowd, but he had to be forgetting someone. Were they grieving the death of an animal? They'd done so before, but they'd never held a huge funeral like this. This can't be happening. "T-Techno... what's going on?" 

Every passing second he didn't receive a response, his anxiety worsened. Tubbo tried to continue his speech, but he'd slip up on his words and had to apologize, wiping the tears falling from his eyes. This really is a funeral, and his eyes glided over the crowd once more, but they were all there. No one else cried, though, some from what he could see, didn't even look that sad. He heard Techno's unintelligible voice, and turned to him. 

"I... I don't know, Tommy, but I think that's your name written on the tombstone." 

What?

His heart beat accelerated and he felt physically sick. His eyes darted from person to person, then to Tubbo, and lastly, the object placed besides him... a tombstone, and he could just barely make out the words engraved in it. He had to be wrong, though, it has to be someone else's name. He needed to get a closer look, so without thinking twice, he jumped down.

"Tommy!" Techno called out to him in a hushed voice, but it went through one ear and out the other as he neared the audience. Hesitating for a moment, panicking under his breath, Techno carefully chased after him. 

Tommy froze, standing just behind the residents, and his breath hitched. His eyes fixated on the tombstone, he mouthed the engraved name; "Tommyinnit", it had his birth date and the supposed date of his death... the seventeenth of December, 2020. But he was right here, he's still alive, he isn't dead. 

Tubbo managed to recollect himself, and clearing his throat, nails digging into the podium he continued the speech just as Techno grabbed Tommy and pulled him back. Tubbo's eyes were glassy, full of tears and he constantly shifted his gaze from one person to the next, his body slightly trembling. "Tommy... has been here since the very beginning. As most of you know, L'manberg started with Tommy and Wilbur and their drug bus, and... it escalated from there. Tommy fought for our nation, he sacrificed his discs and two of his lives for our independence. He withstood the war, he stood strong despite it all."

He paused, a moment of silence, and sharply inhaled. "But who cares about that, right?" 

Time stopped. Tears welled up in Tommy's eyes as he watched Tubbo's disguise fall, and he started crying again. "He fought for our independence, died twice for it, and yet we exiled him! No, I exiled him! And now he's gone. He was my best friend, I considered him a brother! He brought attachment, life, and fun to our nation! To the entirety of the Dreamsmp! You may not want to admit it, you, you might be wondering why you're here, and think his life was insignificant and he was just some, annoying, bratty kid but no! He was so, so much more than that!" He shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He had to take a second to wipe them away, and calm himself before continuing. "He was so, so much more than that! We always had each other's backs, it was us against the world. You may not realize it, but one way or another Tommy played a part in your lives, am I right? Whether it's because you were one of the first citizens of L'manberg, or he inspired you, every one of you have interacted with him in some way and his eagerness, his confidence and smile are ingrained in your minds right now, isn't it?" He forced his voice to stay loud, and strong, but it audibly started to fall apart and cracked.

He sniffled, messily wiping his tears with his arm. "We all knew Tommy! Sure, you might think he's annoying, or whatever reason you have for disliking him, there has to be one moment where he made you laugh, just one split second where you enjoyed his company. That's what he did best, he loved making people laugh! No matter what, he tried his best to stand tall, even when he was afraid! He played a large role in the beginning, and creation of L'manberg, this place was his home. B-but he's stubborn, he loved L'manberg and even now, he would risk his life to keep it safe, a-and..."

Tubbo's following words became so broken down they were unintelligible. His knees began to shake, and they couldn't hold him up any longer. He tightly gripped the podium, holding himself up. "He didn't deserve to die! The home he fought for pushed him away and he... we turned our backs on him and now he's..." he screamed, and then fell to his knees, sobbing. 

Ranboo and Quackity ran over to him, their shared words unheard, they helped him to his feet and Tubbo clung to Quackity, crying hysterically into his chest. 

Tommy had witnessed it all, Techno's arms still loosely wrapped around him. Tears streaming down his face, his body began to tremble and he tried stepping forward and reached out his hand, but Techno firmly held him back. "Let me go to him, Techno," he said sternly, his invisibility beginning to waver with less than a minute left. 

"Tommy," Techno's voice uncharacteristically soft, and laced with concern, he kept his large, piglin arms around Tommy, caging him in place. But he grabbed onto his arms, digging in his nails and tried to pry them apart and free himself. His gaze fixated on Tubbo, he watched him be led away with Quackity and Ranboo. 

His eyes widened, his movements hysterical. "No! Let me go! I need to tell him I'm alright! I, he, he needs to know!" He begged, kicking his legs, the people gathered started to leave. His mind racing, his head begun to spin and the strength left his body. "P-please, Techno..." both of their invisibility potions were running out now. Tommy had tired himself out, the sickly feeling returning. He sobbled, clinging onto Techno he tried to speak, but the words that came out were broken and inaudible. 

They could visit the hound army another day. Before Tommy could cause a scene by his invisibility wearing off, Techno carried him over his shoulder and took him away from L'manberg, back to the nether portal. Having hyperventilated and panicked, he grew dizzy and almost fainted then and there. Feeling lightheaded, he didn't say another word. 

"I'm sorry," Techno mumbled, letting him down, Tommy sat down against the portal and buried his head in his hands. "You're gone to them, Tommy, you... you died."

"But I didn't die!" He raised his voice, though it was still hoarse. His eyes were a little red from all the crying, tears still running down his face. He burried his head again, his voice muffled, "I'm not dead. I'm... I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around himself, unable to stop himself from crying again. "I'm right here... I'm still alive, so why do they..." 

"Why do they think I'm not..."


End file.
